


莎乐美

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: (for some reasons, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Damian wayne is a little slut, Killer Slade, M/M, Robincest, one sided Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, 后面其他身体关系会补上Tag, 没在怕的。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 关于一个男孩如何爱而不得就毁坏自己的故事。（正文完全不是这样）
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1  
斯莱德以为，他今晚的运气似乎不错。他原本很愁，因为他前妻在犯罪界散布谣言，说他已经罹患ED（Boki障碍）。臭婊子。斯莱德骂，自从离婚她就没消停过，明明前两日还和她睡了觉。  
所以，他去喝酒了，顺便合计一下对策。在酒吧里，他却遇上了一位矮个子的男妓，他又喝多了，没和对方聊几句便一起去了旅馆。他对那男孩儿了解的实在不多，只知道他脸上还幼稚，声音倒应该是变过的；混血儿一个，比较异域风情。干，他好久没尝尝其他地方女人的滋味了。而那男孩儿就那么支起肩膀，饶有兴致地看着他，于是黑色短皮夹克下的水蛇腰露了出来——将就用用，或许也不错。他就发着色心，被对方看穿了，给他色胆打个钩，他就那么和一个男孩儿好上了。四十多年，打从他斯莱德会打桩开始，就没怎么碰过男人。他寻思，大概是男孩儿的眼睛，太像猫咪了，眯起来，绿宝石掩映了，你无法分辨出他在认可你，还是取笑你。  
关于身世，斯莱德倒是不怎么信，和他在东南亚上过的妓女一样，或许编个家在某贫民窟，弟妹一大堆的谎，就为嫖客多花点钱。无论如何，男孩儿说——彼时，他正握着鸡尾酒杯的把儿，哀切地、像雨淋了的小狗似的说：  
“叫我杰森吧。我爸爸是个混蛋（Dick），等我妈生了我弟弟提莫西，他就跑了。家里自然是没几个钱，否则我也不会出来了，”男孩儿叹口气，“后来她又勾搭了个货车司机，布莱恩？布鲁斯？我给忘了，总之，他趁我妈不在上了我。那时候我还很小咧，你相信吗，10岁。”  
“你长得倒是和十几岁的孩子没差。”  
“我21了，大叔。我就当你夸奖我吧。”  
男孩儿说完，娇憨地笑了。他好像连头发丝儿都在勾引着斯莱德。  
斯莱德喝多了。然后，这就是一切的开端。  
请注意，如果斯莱德没喝那么多酒，他该很容易看出来，这个男孩他妈的绝对没有18岁。自然也不会相信他那堆说辞了，害得他还多给了50美金，以为自己救了一个单亲之家呢。  
48小时后，斯莱德，跪在某个私人审讯室内，头顶白炽灯又热又明亮，他上过没多久的男孩在他面前，穿的整整齐齐地蹲下来捏住他下巴。  
“我不叫杰森，斯莱德，你这酒鬼，”男孩恶劣地笑起来，可爱的虎牙隐约，“我叫达米安，你可听过这名字？”  
他妈的当然听过了。  
达米安·韦恩，哥谭市最猖獗黑手党的小少爷。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
斯莱德笑了，振聋发聩的韦恩，还有他那几个继子左右手，他怎么没早点听出那个哑谜，同时他记得最小的儿子还没到16岁，他摊上大事了。  
“你很淘气，达米安。”  
“不，是你太傻了，斯莱德。”  
达米安坐回他的板凳，身边簇拥着个个比他高大结实的手下。  
告诉你，斯莱德还真有那么三成的自己绝不后悔。别看小少爷穿得正式，那下面的斯莱德全都看光了；还有这小子现在有多高傲、克制，床上就有多恬不知耻。  
幸运地是，我们的斯莱德决定，在挨这群人的打以前，先把达米安·韦恩的滋味悉数回味一遍。

2  
等杰森……啊不，达米安脱掉衣服，把他淡巧克力的肤色从头到脚尖地亮出来时，斯莱德已很难忍耐。达米安有着有色人种常有的光滑肌肤，近看甚至能看到皮肤上厘米长的彩色光泽。他把男孩抱起来，绵长地接吻。  
之后，达米安按在他肩膀上，鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸着对方的呼吸，四目相对。忽然，男孩舔舔男人的鼻头，“喵”。红色的小舌收进果汁糖一般的唇。  
斯莱德觉得自己现在很受不了。达米安笑着问：  
“想知道我妈的男朋友怎么对我的吗？”  
斯莱德真的醉了。不然他就会制止对方，他这人无甚道德，可是也有一点。但他醉了。他回答，“你说。”  
达米安躺到床上，高抬双腿，并拢。他抚摸斯莱德阴茎的端头，把他拉过来，像拉一头老牛的角。斯莱德差点想嚎“别他妈拽了”，但达米安把他引到两腿之间，然后用那修长……不怎么长，有些肉乎乎的内侧夹住，只露出个深红色的龟头。他一面抱着两腿，前后剐蹭，一面抬头，情欲满眼地说：  
“他说，好孩子，用你的大腿夹一夹我吧，就是这样，你可比妈妈有肉多了。”  
“我都不知道那是什么，他说，挪动你的小屁股，我就挪了，嗯……你真乖，我是说你，不是说你，大叔。”  
他舔舔唇，摸摸小斯莱德的脑袋，表情好像爱它爱得要立刻亲它。  
“呵，”斯莱德觉得有种可爱的好笑。达米安的大腿紧实，却又有余地。那绸子一样滑的皮肤前后磨蹭，让他抹了一腿的先走汁。  
“还以为你比我想的更能忍呢，”达米安邪邪地笑。  
“你看看我多少岁了。”  
“嗯，我倒是喜欢你这样老一点的。”  
达米安张开大腿，稍微往上拱了点，斯莱德好像隐约能看到那臀缝间有个东西。  
“然后，我妈的男友，也是第一个和我性交的人，他说，还不够，宝贝，把你的屁股抬起来，让我看看你的屁眼。”  
达米安说着，扒开两边来，表情做出天真的样子，一眨一眨地看着斯莱德。  
“我说，‘为什么呢，那里脏脏的’。”  
斯莱德看清了，那是个肛塞。  
“操，”斯莱德感叹一下，“你真是个小婊子……”  
“为了省去准备的麻烦，”达米安把它拔出来，肛门忽然只能握住空气，露出里面粉红的颜色，“虽然戴了半天，但还是很紧的，老头子。”  
达米安拍了一下臀肉，声音很响，那小洞应激地紧了紧。斯莱德俯下身，压到达米安赤条条的身子上，动作活像急着吃食的狗儿。达米安笑着勾住他的脖子：  
“对，他就像你这样爬了过来，”斯莱德粗厚的阴茎抵在门口了，而达米安引导着他，让他慢慢地陷进去。  
“‘让我疼疼你，宝贝，你紧得像地狱一样。’”

3  
“喂！喂！”  
明明是拷打，斯莱德居然在自己面前想入非非。达米安喊了他几声都不应，便给了他一耳刮子。这一下可不轻，老男人的嘴都给他的皮手套刮歪了。  
“疼吗？”达米安笑了，拉了拉台灯，让白炽光射得更紧，“这是惩罚你居然不听我讲话。”  
斯莱德正了正颌骨，然后竟笑了。嘴角噙着血。  
“你知道我刚刚在想什么？”  
“想什么？”  
斯莱德笑，“想你是多么一个爱叫的小骚货。你可能不记得，你那嗓子都给你嚎哑了……”  
达米安无声地，给了他肚子结结实实一拳。斯莱德闷哼一声，条件反射要还手，手却还是给死绑在板凳杆子上。  
“其实我爱听这种话，因为这证明我很迷人，”达米安，颇有些自恋地说，“但你是打算激怒我，对吧？那我只好如你的愿了。”  
斯莱德啐了一口血，继续笑着挑衅，只是那牙齿间都是血：  
“你不光爱叫，崽子，你还湿得跟姑娘一样。你那小鸟一直在出水，你记得吗？床单都给你打湿了……”  
达米安面无表情地，又给他肚子来了一拳。他看着斯莱德弯腰吃痛，冷冷地回击：  
“你也不数数你有几分钟。我看你老婆说的也八九不离十了。”  
斯莱德愣了一下，“艾德琳？”  
“你老婆的大嘴巴都快传遍业界了，老头。”  
斯莱德恼火地皱眉，他真的得和他老婆交流一下——大多数时候靠拳脚相向。  
“说你的正题吧，崽子，”斯莱德冷了脸颊，“还是说你的拷问游戏还没玩够？”  
达米安冰凉的黑手套抚上他的下巴，“嗯……猜猜看。”  
“……你要告我，把我送进监狱？”  
“你也太无聊了吧，”达米安似乎很失望。  
“那我看，你就是想折磨我一顿。没有理由。韦恩家的小儿子可以为所欲为。”  
“鉴于你前面说的那些淫猥之语，”什么？他说什么？音位？“我是挺想打你一顿的。不过，我现在觉得，改成让我的手下轮奸你一顿更好玩。”  
“你以为我会怕么？”  
说着，斯莱德的眼皮不争气地跳了几下。  
好吧，看来是挺怕的。现在达米安就像个小王子一样，身边围了一群黑衣服黑墨镜有黒有白的大汉守卫。说真的，斯莱德不觉得自己能受得了，也一点都不想受。  
“他们也不想操老头头，”达米安欠揍地耸肩，“可是他们得听我的话。”  
斯莱德烦躁地动了动，“……我不想玩猜谜游戏了。”  
“好吧，”达米安撇嘴，“我还想玩的。”  
“说你的目的。要杀要打都快点。”  
“我要你。”  
房间里死一样的沉默。  
“什么？”  
“我要你，斯莱德·威尔逊。”  
达米安的食指魅惑地顶在斯莱德胸脯上。  
“你在开玩笑。”  
“我很少开玩笑，也不会是现在，”达米安挑起嘴角，“我要你，但不要丧钟。”  
“什么意思？”  
“放弃你的杀手生涯，”达米安坐正，拍拍手，一个手下递上一张纸来，“做我的保镖。贴身的那种。”  
斯莱德紧盯着他带笑的绿眼。  
“不。我才懒得做你这种屁孩的什么保镖。”  
达米安，显然，很任性。斯莱德可不想被他呼来喝去的，喝茶吃薯片都要他送，活得像个龟孙子。以这小子爱玩的程度，恐怕还要负责把他从精液堆里捞出来。想想就恶心。  
“是么？我恐怕你没得选，斯莱德。”  
达米安冷笑着，忽然从背后不知哪里抽出一把太刀，恐怕比他个子的一半还长。只是眨眼的时间，他已经把刀刃吻在斯莱德的脖颈上。斯莱德感觉脖子已经有轻微却锋利的疼，  
“你要么让我砍头，要么进监狱。”  
达米安忽然凑近他，凑在耳边湿乎乎地说：  
“我还没洗澡，肚子里还有你的种。如果你想的话，我立刻去报警做鉴证。然后我会请父亲的律师，把你告到蹲着一辈子出不来。你再没机会杀人了，你的资产会被冻结，你在监狱里面会非常难过，因为大家都看不起欺负小孩的人。你的亲人也不会来看你，毕竟她已经造谣你阳痿不举。”  
斯莱德，我早告诉你，他妈的，下次别喝酒了。你没说过，你刚刚一秒才说的，你个酒鬼马后炮。  
斯莱德冒了一滴冷汗，在心里骂起自己来。其实，他也不知道自己做错了什么，或许是喝错了酒。他今天就不该来哥谭，也不该进那个酒馆。  
“你害怕了，你可是很喜欢自由工作的人，”达米安心满意足地坐回来，腰背高雅地挺着，像只猫，“接受我吧，这是唯一的办法。”  
“……多少钱。”  
斯莱德低着头，几十年来，他就栽这么一次。就这么一次，他的老鸡巴，拱到大火了。  
达米安把工作合同举到他面前，笑得宛如在世小恶魔。  
“钱，岂会成问题？”


	2. Chapter 2

4

“所以你说的那些……”

什么家里贫穷，又被变态性侵之类的……

“当然是假的，”达米安头一转，大言不惭，斜他一眼，嘴里鼓鼓地嚼着零嘴，“干嘛？你长这么老还没点性幻想吗？”

“有是有，但没有这么生动的。”

达米安“啧”一声，吹了声口哨，让手下人给斯莱德松绑。斯莱德刚刚，签署了工作合同。他已经有几十年不给别人卖命了，这次居然是——就合同上来说，他是做韦恩科技的保安。他自己想想都觉得好笑。

斯莱德站起来，感觉腿部血液不畅。然而达米安瞪着他：

“你干什么？”

“……站起来？”

“我没有让你站起来。”

斯莱德眯起眼睛，那他的意思是……

“是让你跪着。”

斯莱德拳头攥紧，他实在有点想往达米安那年轻、柔嫩的脸颊上来一下，可能这小妖怪脸上挂彩更好看些。

“你要打我吗？”达米安翘着二郎腿，手伸到背后作势要拔刀，“我没准比你还能打，你想清楚了。”

斯莱德站着没动。

“跪下来，斯莱德，”看到斯莱德忍着怒意终于单膝跪下，“这样乖多了。”

“既然你‘比我还能打’，那你还请什么贴身……”

“啧，你这个笨蛋，”斯莱德长这么大可能还没有被孩子这么高强度持续性地羞辱过，“你是职业杀手，你当然知道要杀一个人的话，从哪里，用什么，所以你懂怎么安排安保。”

“你聪明的小脑瓜也可以。”

“像你说的，我的脑袋还得想别的事呢。”

斯莱德无言以对。

“再说了，我有别的任务要给你，这里可不能说。”

达米安走过来，笑得很危险。他绕到斯莱德背后，而斯莱德不知道他要搞什么鬼。比如把他剥光示众一类的，斯莱德都不觉得奇怪了。

很快，一双小手绕到他胸前，搂住他的脖子。

“背我。” “什么？”

“背我。”

斯莱德嘴巴嘟哝几下，手往后摸了摸，找到达米安的腿窝，把它们圈在手里，然后站起来。达米安很轻，让斯莱德感觉他似乎只有在肩头上的那一点重量，在故意往他耳朵呼气。

“你是耳背，还是怎么的？以后不要问我第二次了，不然给你买助听器。”

“是我在想，为什么你突然要人背。”

“因为我喜欢你，”达米安说，扳过他的脸，在他布满胡茬的下巴亲了一口，“信么？”

“……信才怪。”

斯莱德长长叹一口气。达米安又在他脸上啄了几下，然后小腿甩来甩去，夹了一下他的腰，当那是个马肚子，就差一个“驾”。

“快走，我要回家，我的车在外面了。”

* * *

斯莱德把达米安抱进他那辆圆润、锃亮的车里。达米安躺在后座上，突然拽着了他的手腕，把他连拉带拖地扯到自己身上。

“别闹了。”

斯莱德把车门带上。达米安似乎不想放过他，双腿盘上他的腰，正和他们之前做爱那样。

斯莱德恼火地拆开他两腿做的钳子，“你就不能正常哪怕一分钟，小少爷。”

达米安伸手关上前后座间的格挡，车就此发动。他冷笑，“你还跟我讲廉耻呢。你自己还不是到处上女人。”

斯莱德想说，不是那样……但那又是怎样呢，达米安说的倒没错。这也不是斯莱德的罪，放着那么好的本钱不使，那可不浪费了。昨天和达米安做爱是意外，不再出意外的话，他不会和男人做爱了。特别是面前这个荷尔蒙水品高于同龄人的男孩。继续和他纠缠不清，只会使自己被要挟的资本越来越多。

达米安抱着他的腰，手放在他那没开张的裆部。

“都说别闹了，”斯莱德无奈地捉起那细手腕，往旁边甩，“别再缠我。”

“你是我的贴身保镖！你有义务服从我的命令！”达米安生气起来。

“谁说的？合同上写了？”

“没写。但我会告你。”

“‘但我会告你’！”

斯莱德觉得自己发挥失常了。起码一个中老年人，不应该拿腔捏调地学中学生说话。但是这小家伙太气人了。达米安……达米安居然皱起眉头，要哭了？达米安离开他，自己坐到座位另一角，用拳头揉眼睛。

斯莱德定坐几秒，还是没忍住，凑过去，手不知落到哪里，只好落到达米安的背上。

斯莱德自认倒霉——他哪里知道达米安说哭就哭？！就这孩子之前的表现，他脸皮明明可能比自己还厚！

“那什么，孩子，你可以去找别人。我看刚刚你背后，有个长得跟巨石强森似的，肯定适合你。”

“我……我不要别人，”达米安仍然在揉眼睛，背部发抖，“我要你就是因为是你。”

几十年了，他没听过这样的话了。达米安突然抱住他的腰，斯莱德能感觉有个小鼻子小嘴唇在那里摩挲。

斯莱德摸他的头，也许是错觉，这让他会想起他和他儿子……嗯？斯莱德听到清脆的声音。

“斯莱德，你个老笨蛋，也太好骗了吧。”

斯莱德知道了，达米安在顺势解他的皮带，丁零当啷，下手极快；然后把内裤往下拉，让它卡在睾丸下面。达米安握住小斯莱德往自己脸上拍打，一面得逞地笑，“我拿到了。”

“操，”斯莱德骂了一声，一把推开达米安的小脸，“你到底有什么毛病？”

“我无聊了。你有陪我玩的义务。”

这根本他妈不是玩。斯莱德腹诽，突然感觉自己手心痒起来、湿起来。达米安在舔。斯莱德条件反射地抽手，却被达米安抓住，抱住开始吸吮，一根一根，一面发出缠绵的声音。

“天……”

斯莱德彻底没辙了。他不想再被这孩子抓住把柄，但是他顶不住了，他的阴茎已经开始充血。

“只要一小会儿，好吗？”达米安像藤条一样缠上来，吻他的耳朵，手轻轻套弄他的欲望，“我昨天还没给你舔过呢，你不想试试吗？”

“然后你又威胁要取证？”

“你怎么突然变聪明了，”这小鬼简直欠揍，而斯莱德想揍他时，他又让对方无法下手，比如，吻吻他的嘴唇，然后滑到他两腿之间。

“我没洗澡，进过你的小屁眼，放过几次水，”这是斯莱德能做出的全部反抗，“我刚要回去，你那群人就把我打昏了。”

“以为我会怕吗？”达米安却大吸一口气，话里带着笑意，“比你这更恶心的我都含过。”

斯莱德怎么都没想到，闷熏的男人臭反而会让达米安兴致高涨。这样不正常。斯莱德想建议他，不管多么爱玩，都不要含比这更恶心的了……这样想着，达米安就吞下了他的阴茎，用柔软的，湿热的，人欲滋生的地方。达米安只能吞一个大半，即便这样，嘴巴也被撑的很开。

“哼哼，”达米安发出被阳具填满的笑声。他向上盯着他，手套弄着顾及不到的地方，嘴里吞吐着。车里没有开灯，斯莱德能看见达米安的眼睛、嘴唇在闪烁，还有他的阴茎，被唾液涂得又滑又亮。很快，后排车厢里便满是嘬嘬的水声，达米安均匀的喘息声，还有斯莱德的叹息。他投降了。他把手放到达米安的后脑勺上，按着他，让自己的欲望更为频繁地进出于狭小、柔软的腔道。达米安偶尔恶作剧的下牙口，轻轻一碰，忽然把斯莱德从享受中拉出来，惊慌之后，又回到一点牙齿也没有的口交中。

和上次一样，斯莱德撑的也不算很久。他射在了达米安嘴里，达米安就定在那里，喉咙咕噜咕噜，吞下精液。他拿着斯莱德的阴茎，拿开它，像只是拿开一根冰棍，而唇上自然和端头连上了淡白的粘液。

“和你做爱真有成就感，”达米安仍在气喘，他笑着，用猫咪的小舌头帮斯莱德舔得更干净一些。

“什么意思？”斯莱德总觉得哪里奇怪。

“唔，”达米安又含了一下，然后拿出来摇摇，好像遗憾这根老家伙已经不能抢救了，“说你射的快呗。”

斯莱德一下坐起来，达米安立刻假装害怕地抱住头，“你要虐待小孩吗？”

“说实话，”斯莱德吐出晦气，整理下装，“你叫自己小孩，简直是对小孩这个词的侮辱。”

“哼，信不信由你，我研究过演技，我知道怎么装成一个处在PTSD中的被侵犯过的少年。”

“呵……小恶魔。”

“很多人那么说过，”达米安坐到他旁边，身子靠到他怀里，“看看你，满脸写着倒血霉的、事业失败的老男人，被生活强奸，好可怜。”

达米安要吻他的嘴，被毫不客气地捏住下巴。

“别想。你这嘴刚亲过厕所。”

达米安有些被戳中，鼓气地甩开他，坐到一边，抄起双手。斯莱德能感觉到他包在正装下紧实的屁股，就挨在自己大腿旁。

“抱我。”

达米安忽然说，还抄着手。似乎确实不准备说第二次了。

斯莱德凑近一些，在张开双臂的瞬间，达米安便迅速投入他的怀抱，以至于他都没看清。相比起来，达米安的规格实在小了很多，毛毛的脑袋贴在他胸前，小手攀住肩膀。

“臭老头子。”


End file.
